


Soul Eater Oneshots

by Hoziest



Series: Oneshots [1]
Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Canon Non-Binary Character, Crona (Soul Eater) Needs A Hug, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Everyone Needs A Hug, Fear of Death, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Future Fic, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Getting Together, Hallucinations, Hurt/Comfort, Marriage Proposal, Nightmares, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Crona (Soul Eater), Other, Parental Franken Stein, Parental Marie Mjolnir, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Trauma, Underage Drinking, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:02:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26393860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hoziest/pseuds/Hoziest
Summary: All of my oneshots specifically part of the Soul Eater fandom
Relationships: Crona/Death the Kid
Series: Oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2011585
Comments: 4
Kudos: 39





	1. Say You Won't Let Go - KidChrona

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Songfic for Say You Won't Let Go by James Arthur

WARNINGS: Alcohol, underage drinking, emetophobia, mentions of death

_I met you in the dark, you lit me up  
You made me feel as though, I was enough_

Liz and Patty were throwing another party at Gallow's Mansion, and this time they refused to let Kid sit out.

"C'mon Kid! The only people in our entire grade who aren't going are Fire and Thunder, and they're children!" Liz begged for the 500th time that afternoon. He knew it was a diversion, that Patty was locking the door to his room (even though he could easily get it open again), and he just wanted her to 𝘴𝘵𝘰𝘱 _begging_.

"Fine, I'll come, SO LONG as you two clean any and all messes, AND make sure everything is symmetrical!" His statement was met with cheers, despite the chores attached to his promise, and he proceeded to be dragged away to pick out an outfit.

And so he was found 4 hours later, sipping from the drink in his hand (just because he couldn't get drunk doesn't mean he wouldn't drink, the taste, as bitter as it was, entranced him in a way) when a certain purple haired witch stumbled in.

"O-oh, Kid! I, um, Maka, M-Maka recommended trying, uh, trying one of the drinks, ev-ven if I can't, uh, get drunk? Be-because of, uh, Ragnarok, so, well, I-I can go-"

"Nonsense, Chrona, you're more than welcome to enjoy yourself. Most of the drinks aren't really much for taste, but I believe that blue one is meant to be sweet," Kid said with a soft smile, pointing at said drink. He'd been long entranced with Chrona and their sweet smile, shy nature, and general composition (even as asymmetrical as it was), and their company would make the whole night worth it (especially because they couldn't get intoxicated either).

They made conversation as Chrona sipped the blue alcohol, face scrunching up at the burning sensation causing Kid to chuckle, and the more they talked the more comfortable they both became, Chrona's stutter fading out as the night went on. Once a song came on that made Chrona's face light up, Kid decided he would enjoy himself tonight, with the lovely witch by his side, so he held his hand out.

"May I have this dance?"

_We danced the night away, We drank too much I held your hair back when You were throwing up_

Turns out, while Ragnarok did keep Chrona from getting drunk, it wasn't without effort like it was for Kid. And so, shortly after their dance finished, they ran to the sink (thank Death they stayed in the kitchen) as Ragnarok purged them of the alcohol. Kid quickly came up behind them, helping them onto the counter so they could sit and heaving himself next to them to hold their hair back.

_Then you smiled over your shoulder For a minute, I was stone-cold sober I pulled you closer to my chest_

After close to ten minutes bent over the sink, Chrona finally sat back into Kid.

"Thanks, I uh, know that was probably gross, and you really didn't have to-"

"It's ok Chrona, I wasn't gonna let you sit there yourself and stare at you, that wouldn't be very gentlemanly." He got a smile in response, a real smile that he had never seen before, that he didn't think Chrona had ever done before, radiant and shining with gratitude. "You know, you should smile more. It suits you well, you look beautiful."

Chrona blushed and looked away, but laid their weight further into Kid, letting him wrap his arms around them.

_And you asked me to stay over I said, I already told ya I think that you should get some rest_

The two jumped apart when the door to the kitchen opened, but Maka just smiled, looking slightly tipsy. "We have to go Chrona, if we stay longer my dad'll kill me. Or Soul." As if it was a last second thought, she added, "You're welcome to come too, Kid. My dad won't mind, and I don't think this party is dying out very soon."

Chrona looked at him longingly, but also tiredly, and he didn't know how well his self control would stay when they kept looking at him like that. "No, it's ok. I don't need as much sleep as humans do anyways, and Chrona needs their rest. I don't want to distract them," he said, smirking and putting emphasis on the word "distract."

_I knew I loved you then But you'd never know 'Cause I played it cool when I was scared of letting go I know I needed you But I never showed But I wanna stay with you until we're grey and old Just say you won't let go Just say you won't let go_

Kid and Chrona officially started dating one week later, and both were happier than ever (despite the constant teasing). Maka and Soul were away on a mission that could last up to a week, and Chrona was a bit scared of Spirit, so Kid invited them to stay with him at Gallow's Mansion since Liz and Patty were staying with Tsubaki and Black*Star for the week.

_I'll wake you up with some breakfast in bed I'll bring you coffee with a kiss on your head_

Since Kid was allowing them to stay with him, they decided to make him some breakfast (which was a process, they constantly had to ask Liz and Patty where things were) and bring it up to him while he was still in bed. When they came up, they saw him awake, but still on the right side of the bed, next to the rumpled covers that marked where they had lay the night before.

"Chrona, you didn't have to do this," He said once he saw the beautiful spread they made him.

"But you're my boyfriend! And you're letting me stay here! A͟n͟d͟ you're dropping off Liz and Patty this morning and I _know_ you'd've forgotten to eat breakfast!" Kid knew a losing fight when he saw one, and he just couldn't say no to his joyfriend (he felt "partner" was a little impersonal for his tastes, but Chrona said they didn't want to be his "girl"friend or "boy"friend, so he looked up some gender neutral titles and upon seeing "joyfriend" Chrona started fidgeting happily), but he could let Chrona be treated as well as himself.

"Ok then, but only if you eat it with me." There was plenty of food on the tray, especially since Chrona was still working on their appetite after being fed so little with Medusa, so they sat down, kissing his forehead as he reached for the coffee mug, both in pure bliss.

_And I'll take the kids to school Wave them goodbye And I'll thank my lucky stars for that night_

As Kid herded his weapons to leave for Tsubaki and Black*Star's, Chrona watched his absolute mother hen tendencies, and once again thanked Death for the party that gave Kid the courage to ask them out.

_When you looked over your shoulder For a minute, I forget that I'm older I wanna dance with you right now Oh, and you look as beautiful as ever And I swear that everyday you'll get better You make me feel this way somehow_

The meisters were graduating and a massive party was going on inside the hall that had been rented out, but Kid was leading Chrona away, toward a balcony. They were both in nice clothes, Chrona wearing a white lace dress that went down to their knees and Kid in a tux, the former being very confused and the latter very nervous.

_I'm so in love with you And I hope you know Darling, your love is more than worth its weight in gold_

"My love, my dearest, I am so proud of you. You have come so far in the three years since we met, and each day I love you more and more. You're absolutely golden, and its been an honor to be with you for this long." As Kid spoke, Chrona felt their heart stop. If there's one thing they knew about their boyfriend, it's that he was a hopeless romantic and if there's one romantic trope he was a sucker for-

_We've come so far, my dear Look how we've grown And I wanna stay with you until we're grey and old_

"I've never loved anyone as much as I love you, and I doubt I ever will. You mean the absolute world to me, my love, and I will go to the ends of the Earth so that you know that. I feel honored to have even been a single stepping stone in your journey, and because of that I want to ask you something." He pulled out a box as he knelt and opened it, revealing a simple yet beautiful golden band, the color of his eyes, with wings engraved into it.

_Just say you won't let go_

"Chrona, will you marry me?"

_Just say you won't let go_

They couldn't speak through their sobs, so they just nodded as they collapsed into their boyfriend, no, their fiance, feeling him slip the beautiful circle of metal onto their finger and kissing him.

_I wanna live with you Even when we're ghosts 'Cause you were always there for me when I needed you most_

It was 5 years after they graduated, and everyone gathered at Soul and Maka's house, pouring over a scrapbook from their school years. From before Maka and Soul's daughter, before Tsubaki and Liz adopted their son, before Patty was heavily pregnant (or pregnant at all). Everyone looked so different from now.

Except for two, who hadn't aged a bit.

Chrona had excused themselves a few minutes ago, and if Kid knew one thing about his spouse it was when they were upset, so he excused himself too and went to find them.

_I'm gonna love you 'til My lungs give out I promise 'til death we part like in our vows_

"Love?" He found them on the front step, crying softly. They'd experienced many crying fits and panic attacks over the years, from themselves and each other, so he knew to just hold them until they were ready to talk.

"We're gonna outlive them, you know," they got out between sniffles. Oh.

_So I wrote this song for you, now everybody knows That it's just you and me 'til we're grey and old Just say you won't let go Just say you won't let go_

They both had known this for a long while. Grim Reapers are immortal, and witches were known to live up to 850 years (though that was before they were caught by meisters, no one knew how long they survived naturally). They were going to outlive all of their friends, and would have to be there when each and every one of them died. They'd had this conversation once before, while they were still in school, and it had hurt just as much to think about.

"Hey, we don't have to think about that for awhile yet, trust me. And, even when we do," Kid took a deep breath, and Chrona took their husband's hand, "even when we do, there'll still be the two of us. Always."

Chrona looked down at their hands, at the engraving in their wedding bands, and made one request.

_"Just say you won't let go."_

_"Oh, just you you won't let go."_


	2. Sweet Nightmares - KidChrona

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chrona has a nightmare, their boyfriend is there to ground them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS: Flashbacks/nightmares, assault, child abuse, neglect, panic attacks  
> Will I ever make a Soul Eater oneshot that isn't kidchrona? Likely not I identify too much with Chrona.

_Darkness. Everything is dark, I can't see. The floor is hard under me, walls, where are the walls, I'm in the middle. I don't know where anything is. I hear a grunting, then a fist hits my face. I feel blood dripping out of my nose. I know it's Ragnarok, I can hear him yelling at me, but what is he saying? I can't tell what he's saying, I must've done something bad for mama to lock me in this dark room. I could never be good enough for her, or Ragnarok, that's why they hit me, and punished me like this. Where are the walls? I'm crawling all over, I think I'm crawling in a straight line, I should've hit a wall by now. Where's the wall? Ragnarok is still pulling my hair, and now I can hear mama yelling. "Chrona! If you listened you wouldn't be in here, accept your punishment Chrona!" Ragnarok carries on, yelling in my ear, "Chrona! Stupid, useless, weak Chrona! Chrona, baby, Chrona..."_

"Chrona, love, it's okay." They woke up with a gasp, feeling sweaty and looking around the room. _I don't recognize it, why don't I recognize it, where am I,_ they felt their breathing pick up before arms were placed on their shoulders and golden eyes were in front of them.

"You're at Gallow's Manor, with me, your boyfriend, Kid. Stein and Marie had to go to a conference with the Death Scythes, you stayed with me for the night so you wouldn't be alone. We're in my room, the only people in this house are us, Liz, and Patty, my weapons. You aren't with Medusa, you're safe, she can't hurt you," as he went on, Chrona felt their breathing even out to the rhythm of Kid's thumb that he was rubbing along their collarbone. Memories came back, and he realized the shape of the sconces he had been scared by upon waking were just the trademark skulls of Lord Death. 

They leaned their head against their boyfriend, letting him pet their hair as they grounded themselves with their surroundings. It was dark, but not pitch black, and the moon could be seen through the window. Kid's chest was bare, and they felt the flannel pyjama pants he was wearing. They were wearing a shirt they stole from Stein and some boxers. They were on Kid's rich looking (and feeling) duvet, now rumpled along the edge from their flailing. They heard the slight muttering and gentle breaths of their lover, and their own slightly ragged and hiccupping breathing. The smell was entirely that of safety, of home, from Kid's natural scent of Earth, cinnamon, and something sweet, to the smell of Stein from their shirt, to their shampoo, of which they and Marie shared so it reminded them of her, and even their hands from the lotion Maka had given them at school.

After a couple more minutes they relaxed, thoroughly exhausted and limp enough to let Kid settle them back onto the pillows. They curled up into the fetal position and rested their head on his collarbone, his arms wrapping around them, along with the duvet and an additional blanket of safety. They slightly butted their head forward 3 times, Kid responding by kissing the top of their head three times in an unspoken message.

_I love you._

The nightmares may come and scare them, but the people they love would always help them feel safe again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pure self indulgent fluff with absolutely 0 regrets. You're welcome.


	3. Medicine - Chrona Centric

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by Medicine by Daughter, Medusa is more of a bitch than most thought possible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS: Non-consensual drugging, underage drug use, child abuse  
> This idea hid out in my head since the first time I really listened to the lyrics of this song. Also, Dadstein and Mommarie because they need more love and I live for that dynamic.

_Pick it up, pick it all up  
And start again  
You've got a second chance  
You could go home  
Escape it all  
It's just irrelevant_

"Chrona, may I ask how you came to be...bonded, with Ragnarok?"

The purple teen had known this question was coming. After Stein and Marie had taken him in, Stein insisted on testing to see whether Ragnarok could affect any natural body functions, and Marie had consented, out of worry for possible health troubles. They knew there would be anomalies, outside of the black blood, anomalies that would bring the concerned crease to Stein's brow and answers that would leave Marie frowning, desperately trying not to shed tears that would well up in her eyes.

"W-well, um, mo-Lady Medusa used, kinda like an IV? And, uh, put Ragnarok in it, and let him infuse."

"No anesthesia or anything?"

"N-no, she said, um, that pain would build character, a-and make me less weak."

"And have you been taking any drugs or anything? Please be honest, we won't be mad, I swear it."

Chrona inhaled deeply, steadying themself to answer the question they had been dreading most.

_It's just medicine_

"I haven't been taking a-any, but, um..."

"Um?" Stein prompted, rather gently for him.

"Sweetie, did Lady Medusa force you to take anything?"

_It's just medicine_

"Th-there's a snake. One of h-hers, that she put in my arm. She used to force me to, to take something, when I was little, every day, but when I started going on m-missions with her, she put the snake there."

_You could still be  
What you want to  
What you said you were  
When I met you_

"And what does the snake do?" Stein looked deeply worried, he probably knew more than even Chrona did because of those tests.

"I-it's automatic, I'm pretty sure. It puts the, the thing, out into my blo-bloodstream, so much every so often. Wh-when I got scared, and didn't know how to handle som-mething, she'd feed me more, s-so I could cal-lm down." The adults gave each other concerned looks at that, Marie holding her hands like she did whenever she was scared or worried, and Stein looked like he was hoping that something would pop up and change the experiment. Something to prove his hypothesis wrong.

_You've got a warm heart  
You've got a beautiful brain  
But it's disintegrating  
From all the medicine_

"Chrona, I've also noticed that you have a lot of difficulty making decisions and regulating your behaviour, and your responses to stressful situations are always a bit more... extreme, than with others. I know you have anxiety, but considering all this time in near constant stressful times, I find it rather odd. Were you like this before?"

"Um, I don't think so? I thought it was be-because of Ragnarok, but maybe it is because of that stuff?

_From all the medicine_

Stein sighed, seemingly giving up on the hope that there was a hidden variable. "Chrona, do you know what it was that Medusa gave you?" He looked like he already knew the answer, but Marie seemed to be shielding herself, ready for the revelation she was sure would be horrifying.

_From all the medicine_

"S-she, um, she said it was just medicine. That's all it is, right? Tsubaki told me about some that makes you less anxious, and able to like, be better and not so scared, that must be what it was, right?"

"Sweetie, those don't have effects like this does. They are prescribed by a doctor, and they at worst make you nauseous or something. They don't completely change your behaviour. Stein, you don't think..?"

"I'm sure you know about illegal drugs, Chrona, ones that have extremely negative effects, and I think that _that_ is what Medusa has been forcing to you. We didn't notice before, the dosage must not change so you built a tolerance, and Ragnarok might hide or rid of some effects as well, but I did find traces of something in your bloodstream."

_Medicine_

"It appears that you have been forced to ingest heroin, a highly addictive drug used often as a quick acting painkiller or to relieve anxiety, but that decreases white matter in your brain over time and can lead to becoming manic about getting a new fix once your addicted."

_You could still be  
What you want to be  
What you said you were  
When you met me_

And with that, they burst into tears. They knew that their mo-Lady Medusa was a liar, that she did bad things in the wellbeing of no one but herself, but to hear that she _drugged_ them, and had been for nearing a decade now? The crying quickly turned to panic, Marie moving to sit next to them and pull them in a tight hug, whispering reassurances in their ear. Stein sat on the other side, not too good with emotions and comfort but learning from his quite emotional family, resting a hand on Chrona's knee and squeezing slightly.

_You could still be  
What you want to  
What you said you were  
When I met you  
When you met me  
When I met you_

And so the trio sat like that, late into the night. The adults wondered how to fix this, how to get the snake out and help their practically-adopted child overcome the withdrawal and scared that Ragnarok could make the symptoms worse, yet hopeful that he could also make them better. Meanwhile, the teen between them just cried until they couldn't anymore, wondering how much they had been controlled by the drug without even _realizing_ , thinking to the other "medicine" Lady Medusa used to make them take and how, sometimes if they used it for a few days straight, how they had a horrible headache and threw up sometimes.

They'd make it, they all knew they would, but this was a difficult and delicate process. For now, Chrona needed the feelings of comfort and safety, which the older two gladly gave them.


	4. In Case You Don't Live Forever - KidChrona

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Songfic for In Case You Don't Live Forever by Ben Platt, surrounding Chrona's possible mortality

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS: Minor character deaths (past), fear of grief, mentions of death   
> Did someone say more angst surrounding Kid and Chrona's lifespans? Nope no one did but I'm going to write it anyways because this song is just hjfdhfj.

_You put all your faith in my dreams  
You gave me the world that I wanted  
What did I do to deserve you?_

It had been 8 centuries. 8 centuries since Maka, and Soul, and Pattie, Liz, Black*Star, Tsubaki, Stein, Marie, Spirit, all of them had died, whether in battle, sickness, or "old age" ( _except old age wasn't actually a reason for death, or we'd be gone too_ ). 8 centuries since Kid and Chrona had finally accepted that they would long outlast everyone else they loved, except for Lord Death. It had been 7 centuries since Kid fully took over for his father, letting the man become a more passive being as he became a more active one. 7 centuries since they decided to _finally_ get married, because they'd loved each other since high school so why shouldn't they (they only wished they'd done it sooner so their friends could've attended). 7 centuries since they became Headmasters of the DWMA, training students like they'd been not so long ago for beings like them.

_I follow your steps with my feet  
I walk on the road that you started  
I need you to know that I heard you, every word_

Which meant life was becoming less and less certain for Chrona Gorgon.

_I've waited way too long to say  
Everything you mean to me_

Witches were a mystery that still so little was known about. The oldest known witch had been found at around 850 years old, but they so often kept in hiding that no one knew if they lived longer than that. The only ones often found were evil ones, who were killed by meisters soon enough. There were theories that witches grew at a tenth the rate humans did, giving Chrona only a few decades more, but they had grown normally in their teen years, and they didn't look particularly look like a human elderly person, but neither did their mother, nor aunts, and then Ragnarok threw in a whole other component of the equation.

_In case you don’t live forever, let me tell you now  
I love you more than you'll ever wrap your head around  
In case you don't live forever, let me tell you the truth  
I’m everything that I am because of you_

Kid didn't know how well he could face another loss. His father never made too many close connections, even the Death Scythes that he respected weren't quite considered "friends," but he didn't have that same benefit. All of his high school classmates' funerals hurt like hell, as did his teachers. Chrona, Blair, his father, and Sid were all he really had left, but his spouse was certainly the most important to him on that list. He never would've gotten through Pattie's funeral without them (even with Liz there, she was inconsolable), much less her sister's and then all his subsequent weapons. He loved his father, and as odd as they were Blair and Sid were great company, but Chrona's possible death could very well break him.

_I, I've carried this song in my mind  
Listen, it's echoing in me  
But I haven't helped you to hear it  
We, we've only got so much time  
I'm pretty sure it would kill me  
If you didn't know that pieces of me are pieces of you_

Chrona was more scared for their husband's reaction to their possible morality than of it themself. Growing up with Medusa, they'd come to terms with death more quickly than just about anything else, but love wasn't something they were prepared for. They couldn't bring themselves to go to Maka's funeral, visiting her grave a few days later when they could be alone, and knowing the sheer amount of grief that Kid would feel if they died ate them up inside.

There'd been times among their lives, were Chrona had gotten sickly or weak and they thought that that was it, and the same thought went through both of their minds.

_"I've waited way too long to say  
Everything you mean to me"_

They'd made a full recovery each and every time, and didn't leave each other's side for a few days after, and it both soothed and perpetuated their fears in a complex contrast.

_In case you don’t live forever, let me tell you now  
I love you more than you’ll ever wrap your head around  
In case you don't live forever, let me tell you the truth  
I’m everything that I am because of you_

Their wedding vows, as a witch and grim reaper, didn't contain the standard "in sickness and in health, as long as you both shall live" speech that most human weddings did. It was true, but to them it meant something so different than any human could comprehend. They'd each ended up with variations of "so long shall the sunrise, and your eyes open and breath intakes at the morning light, I will love you, even when there's one without the other." Many of the guests, _being_ humans (because of Kid's high status, all DWMA staff, death scythes, and other major people, as well as the few they considered friends because even after their first loss they couldn't stand to stay isolated, all attended) just took them to be a more eloquent version of the former, but to others like them, it was so much more. "One without the other" could very well mean eyes without the sun, and in all the centuries they'd known each other they hoped that that'd be their condition.

However, it would be uncertain until the day came.

_I have a hero whenever I need one  
I just look up to you and I see one  
I'm a man 'cause you taught me to be one_

Chrona was so much more than a romantic partner to kid. They were his hero, from the first (well, a bit after the _first_ ) time they met until the present day, and they'd grown so much. They weren't his only reason for it, of course, but they were a big reason he was able to open up back when they were still students. When, _if_ , they died, that'd never change, and neither of them knew whether that would be better or worse in the long run.

_In case you don't live forever, let me tell you now  
I love you more than you’ll ever wrap your head around  
In case you don't live forever, let me tell you the truth  
I'm everything that I am_

They'd long since stopped celebrating birthdays, humans hardly did after 45 after all, and they lived _much_ longer than that, but centennials were always something they did anyways. And then, as the anxiously awaited 850 crept closer and closer, Kid insisted on doing something for every decade of Chrona's as well.

On the witch's 860th birthday, well celebrated but also feared due to the unknown, they slow danced in the main room of Gallow's Manor, just the two of them, making promises about the inevitable future, whatever that may be.

_Whoa, whoa  
In case you don't live forever, let me tell you the truth_

Kid leaned down (he'd finally outgrown them in his 20's), trying not to disturb the tired figure leaning on his chest while whispering in their ear.

" _As long as I'm here as I am, so are you_."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I purposely kept an open ending so you can think of whatever ending you want. Is Chrona also immortal and they live forever with Kid? Do they die before he does? Does he die before they do in some battle? Or another scenario?


	5. Safe And Sound - KidChrona

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song is Safe & Sound, specifically the cover by Sam Tsui and Kurt Schneider

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS: Past child abuse, nightmares, trauma, panic attacks, hallucinations  
> Most of my kidchrona ideas come from songs whoops, anyways this one is technically fluffier than the last one? It's more hurt/comfort than angst.

_I remember tears streaming down your face  
When I said, I'll never let you go  
When all those shadows almost killed your light_

After the battle with the kishin, there were obviously a lot of psychological effects on the main fighters. The one hit the most, predictably, was Chrona. They were staying with Stein and Marie, who'd happily taken them in and quickly adapted to the parental roles (even when the former feared how he'd take care of a child, Spirit was a lot of help, and him and Marie pointed out to the scientist how his anger at Medusa proved him competent, which helped with his faith in himself) and starting a new relationship with Kid not long after they'd all finished recovery, but that didn't fix any trauma. 

It was less than a week after they were released from the hospital following the incident, when they were readmitted due to what Marie could only describe as "shadows pulling them under." Stein, of course, could give better explanations, but even saying "deep depression and C-PTSD" didn't quite fully compare to what was happening. When Kid came in, they simply looked at him with wide, watery eyes, and sobbed into his shoulder when he hugged them, afterwards becoming completely unresponsive and needing to be sedated.

_I remember you said  
Don’t leave me here alone_

Luckily, with the help of on-site psychology specialists they were able to figure out that they were working through the intense trauma they'd been through with Medusa, and could be discharged after their most violent episodes were done thanks to Stein being a scientist and knowing quite a bit of psychology himself. Then began the tradition of Chrona getting into the couple's bed every night, much like a little kid, begging not to be left alone. They certainly didn't mind (Stein hardly slept anyways, and Marie was glad both that they trusted them enough to seek comfort and that it kept her boyfriend out of his laboratory and in bed).

_But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight_

However, when someone from the NOT course somehow managed to learn that, they teased them about the childish habit, and they stopped immediately. No matter how much they were reminded that it didn't matter whether it was seen as "immature or juvenile," they never did it again. However, it was Spirit who figured out a workaround for that.

_Just close your eyes  
The sun is going down  
You'll be alright  
No one can hurt you now  
Come, morning light  
You and I’ll be safe and sound_

He noticed how often Maka seeked out Soul for her nightmares, and mentioned it to the couple. It was when Chrona stayed the night at Gallows Manor, and the next morning came with pictures that Liz and Pattie took of them and Kid snuggled together, that they learned that a partner seeking out their boyfriend wasn't so childish that Chrona was self conscious for it.

And so began the tradition of Kid staying at least once a week at the laboratory. Marie liked it, not only for Chrona's sake but also because he lived alone aside from the Thompson sisters in that massive house, and she wanted him to have more company. Stein didn't outwardly show any bias for or against the happenings, but his girlfriend knew he was happy to see his child happy.

_Don't you dare look out your window  
Darling everything's on fire  
The war outside our door keeps raging on_

It was on one such night when the magenta haired teen woke up from an afternoon nap screaming about a fire outside, begging an invisible figure (likely in the shape of Medusa) not to make them go in it. Kid didn't see one, and quickly deduced that they were hallucinating, which had happened sometimes when they were triggered particularly bad (likely in this case by a nightmare), and Ragnarok was no help, taunting similarly to what Chrona was begging against.

_Hold on to this lullaby  
Even when the music's gone, gone..._

He held them close, not denying the fire they saw (knowing it wouldn't help the situation in the slightest) and instead humming lightly to calm them, also effectively putting Ragnarok back to sleep. Their eyes were only half open in the first place, and when the screaming, crying, and hyperventilating ended they were almost fully shut, but they didn't lay down to sleep. When Kid stopped humming, they started over again, and soon the couple was swaying back and forth, harmonizing tiredly with sleepy vocal cords.

_Just close your eyes  
The sun is going down  
You'll be alright  
No one can hurt you now  
Come, morning light  
You and I'll be safe and sound_

The first time Kid took care of this was a terrifying experience, but now it was just an unfortunate normal for them. Shut Ragnarok up, calm down Chrona, get Marie and Stein if needed, it was sort of a routine. They'd taken a nap in the first place because they fell asleep in a cuddle session, exhausted from the difficult week (mentally and academically), after all. 

_Oooh, oooh, oooh, oooh...  
La la (la la)  
La la (la la)  
Oooh, oooh, oooh, oooh...  
La la (la la)_

If what Chrona needed right now was him to sing, he'd happily do so. They ended up cuddling and humming for over an hour, before the taller finally began to relax and nod off, so Kid whispered the last few words of the song.

" _Just close your eyes  
The sun is going down  
You'll be alright  
No one can hurt you now  
Come, morning light  
You and I'll be safe and sound...  
Sound, ah, ah..._"

He laid down with them to go back to sleep, staying close. The road to recovery was long and hard, for all of them, and might never truly be over. But it'd get better, more manageable, and that's what counted for them.

_Oooh, oooh, oooh, oooh oh oh..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You might notice in a lot of my fics that in a relationship (at least monogamous relationships) there tends to be one "stable caretaker" character and one "less stable and needs caretaker" one, that's because as a physically and mentally disabled, mentally ill and traumatized person that is really the only way romantic relationships work for me (obviously not one sided but I need more care than I'm physically able to give) so that's really what I know how to write, it may seem unhealthy in some ways but it's always like, fully communicated and healthy relationships. Cool? Cool. This note is also going in my BNHA and Haikyuu oneshots so if you read those this'll be there.


End file.
